All That I live For
by TakersSoaLady23
Summary: A Gemma/Clay *One-shot* Sexual Content


_**I don't not own Clay or Gemma. Or anything you recognized. I had an idea to do a one-shot about Clay and Gemma in the time The boys were in jail. Please Read & review and Enjoy!**_

**l That I live for **

I woke up snuggling in Clays cut. His smell filled my senses. I have missed having his arms around me. The feeling of him on top of me.

I now only had my memories of him because of him in being in Stockton prison. Today I was going to visit my husband. I now lived for those visits seeing his wide smile made my week. I snuggled back into his cut but was soon wakened by my grandson Abel crying.

I walked down the hall to get Abel. I peered over the bassinet to pick him up. I changed his diaper and let him pick his own shirt and he picked the cute baby blue reaper shirt. I chuckled softly he was destined to be a Son.

I walked down the hall and stopped at me and Clay's picture. I pointed to the picture and asked Abel "Who is that Abel?" He Answered "Grampa"

I walked into the kitchen and put him in the high chair. I fixed Abel and me some Apple cinnamon oatmeal

Clay laid down in his cot looking at the latest picture that Gem sent him. She was in his cut pant less in red lacy underwear. Damn Clay thought after 18 years of together she still makes me hard as a brick. He wished he was there with her to comfort her. He lived for her visits. Clay rolled over and imaged Gemma on top of him riding him. He groaned and let is hand slip downwards.

"See you later Gem tell Clay I said hi." Tara said "Will do darling, bye baby", I replied Tara waved goodbye and left.

I went to go get ready to go to the garage. Opie had called and said that the Piney and the Prospects had totally fucked up the office and now I had to play Missus. Fixer upper.

I walked into the garage and through them out. Damn prospects! I had to file those damn files in alphabetically again. Then dealt with a few of those goddamn annoying soccer moms. At noon I had the prospects go get everyone some lunch. I stayed at the garage till 4 and got ready to head to the prison to see my husband.

I walked in the Prison and signed in. "Mrs. Teller please remove your ring." the guard who had the audacity to ask me. "Morrow and no I will not remove my ring, remove the stick from your ass." I replied heatedly

Clay listened at his wife tell-off the guard. He chuckled softly.

I walked in and smiled softly at my husband. He got up to greet me "Hi Baby" and crushed in a loving hug. "I miss you so much baby" I said my voice thick with emotion. The guard took notice and left the couple alone. Clay pulled back to look me and lifted my chin and replied "I missed you to baby."

He then kissed me with every thing in him and I responded just as passionately. He pulled me down on his lap and started to kiss my neck. In about three kisses he found my sweet spots. She swore sometimes she thought he knew her body better then her.

Clay ached for her body, he was painfully hard. Gemma could feel his erection poking at thigh. She grew aroused at that. "Baby I need you" I said huskily "Your going to get it in a minute baby" Clay replied I straddled him and started to bite and nibble on his neck. I used my tongue to soothe the bite marks. He growled and arched his hips up I gasped. I teased him by rolling my hips. "You know for us to be in our older years we still have a pretty good sex life." I said "Shit good, how about fucking beautiful!" He then unbuttoned my pants and slid down to my dripping sex. He slid up and down my slit then slid one long finger in me. I gasped and beginned to ride his finger. "Yes Baby, more" "What do you want me to do" " I want to fuck me hard and fast, Clay I want you inside me" "What my lady wants my lady gets" He pulled down his pants and then mine. He pushed in me with one swift move. I trembled oh my god its has been to long since I have been with my husband I planned on making the most out of it. Clay pulled out to the tip and pushed back in. He plunged in and out of me so fast and hard. "Clay so good!" "So god damn wet" he gritted out. I knew I was close. Clay pulled down my shirt and took my nipple in his mouth. Oh my god that felt so good, my eyes rolled back into my head. I pulled him closer. I grinded faster and faster. He bit down on my nipple and my walls clenched around me. I shattered into a million pieces. Clay thrusted into me a few more times and he exploded into me. I panted out and said "I love you baby" "Love You" He pulled out of me and fixed his self. I fixed myself and pulled him close and passionately poured all of my feelings into it. "I love you" I said again He pulled me to him and hugged me tight "I love you so damn much Gem" The Guard came back and escorted Clay back to his cell. He held me as long as he could. He kissed my forehead and went with guard. I looked at him until he went behind the door. I walked out and collected my things. I grinned I really live for those visits.

_**Please Review and Read**_


End file.
